twelve_nightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Seol Hwa
Seol Hwa is the daughter of Sa Baek Hwa.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 0.2 She is also a member of the Deung Ha Bul Myung and currently acts as a spy for the rebel army as a nurse for Hyun Bin. Plot Ten years ago, Seol Hwa finds two boys hiding on their house.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 0.1 She then calls her mother and bumps onto her along the way. Upon encountering the two, she asks her mother if she should call the doctor, but her mother orders her to call the guards. Yi Jeok defends Jin Yeon saying that they should hide even for just one night. Seol Hwa adds that Jin Yeon, suffering from a deep wound, might die if this goes on. However, after Yi Jeok stabs his own left eye and Young Hwa sees her possession, she then reveals herself to be Wol Young Hwa, the person they are looking for. Seol Hwa then calls for the doctor as ordered by her mother. Ten years later, Nabi is visited by Yi Won but was immediately rejected. Seol Hwa then spends some time with Nabi in a pavilion of Yu Hyang Ru and tells her that he must have been a wealthy person judging from his physical aesthetic. Yi Jeok then arrives from Nam Hyeon and Seol Hwa welcomes him despite his sudden appearance.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 2 One night, Seol Hwa welcomes a visitor at Yu Hyang Ru and that everyone else has departed, advising him to speak freely and comfortably with some members of Deung Ha Bul Myung. She then leaves them to speak amongst themselves.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 8 She then unintentionally interrupts her mother's and Seon Woo Seo In's dialogue due to an ensuing ruckus outside.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 10 On the night that Nabi was poisoned, Wol Young Hwa had a drinking bet with Yi Won. In line with this, she twisted her ankle a bit. When Nabi arrives, Seol Hwa is seen with Yi Jeok taking care of her mother and tells Nabi that Young Hwa has already seen a physician.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 12 At a place near Yu Hyang Ru, Seol Hwa eavesdrops by the window and listens to the conversation between Nabi and Yi Jeok. Nabi notices her instantly, but Seol Hwa signals her to keep it a secret. However, Yi Jeok immediately catches her, telling her that eavesdropping is not a nice thing to do. She tells them that she only wanted to see the two ever since Nabi was taken off the gisaeng registers. He realizes that Seol Hwa became lonely and pats her on the head. Blushing, she denies that she did not get really lonely. The two then agree to include Seol Hwa in their "secret discussion". Yi Jeok tells her that they are planning to sell Yu Hyang Ru to earn 100,000 nyang. Seol Hwa becomes surprised and tells him that her mother might faint at this thought.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 26 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Deung Ha Bul Myung